Pretending Will Be Easy
by JenniferJarBAU
Summary: Friends with benefits becomes alot more difficult when in the hopes to push his mother off the phone, Will tells her that he's dating someone.
1. Chapter 1

New to writing for CM (and FFN) but love Willifer! This story takes place in between S2 and S3

"Mom, yeah, I know," Will said as he walked out his bedroom and into his living room. He had been on the phone for ten minutes and had barely gotten a word in edge wise.

JJ looked up from the sofa after hearing the footsteps on the stairs. Not thinking much of it she went back to watching the movie they had on.

JJ had gotten a free weekend and came down to New Orleans to visit with the detective she had met on case. This was their sixth visit together after meeting three months ago.

JJ dug her hand into the bowl of popcorn and threw a piece into the air and as it dropped it fell into her mouth. Happy with herself she did it again, but this time Will swatted it away before it could fall.

"You don't need to worry about me," Will said into his cell as JJ shot daggers at him for making the piece of popcorn fly across the living room. JJ turned her attention back to the screen as Will continued on. "Why? Well, because I have a girlfriend," he said thinking on his feet. JJ looked up to Will, this was news to her. She raised her eyes and Will waved her off. "So stop worrying about me, and start worrying about one of your other children," Will half begged. "Okay, bye...I love you too," he said before closing his flip phone.

"I'm sorry, what?" JJ asked once Will came to sit back down.

"What?" Will asked taking a hand full of popcorn from the bowl.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" JJ asked as Will shoved a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth. Will didn't know what JJ was referring to. "Girlfriend?" She pushed.

"Oh, it's nothing, she wouldn't get off my back, and I wanted her off the phone," he said not seeing a big deal.

"You know we're not dating, right?" She asked, she thought they were on the same page, but now she wasn't too sure.

"I know. Friends with benefits, long distance booty call, or whatever you want to call it," Will answered and JJ breathed out a sigh of relief. She really didn't have time for anything more serious than that right now.

"Good," JJ replied before placing the bowl on the coffee table. "Because it's a lot more fun without the drama," she said turning in place before sitting on Will, his lap in-between her thighs.

"Oh, that it is," he agreed before kissing down her neck, and bringing his hands up underneath her t-shirt.

Pulling the shirt above her head, JJ revealed her bare chest, aside from her bra, and Will continued to kiss down further. Will tightened his grip around her thighs and manoeuvred the two of them up off the couch. JJ wrapped her legs around Will and used her fingers to lift his head back up so their lips could meet as he took them to the bedroom.

...

"I never want to leave this bed," JJ said turning onto her side and looking over to Will.

"Then don't," he said bringing his hand up and pushing her blonde locks out of her face. He leaned his head forward and planted his lips on to hers.

JJ breathed out happily as their lips parted. It was nice being in New Orleans and away from Quantico and her office. Plus Will wasn't half bad to look at and he was certainly not bad in the bedroom.

Pulling away from each other with a smile, JJ rolled over to look at the night stand after hearing a buzzing noise and thinking it was her phone. But it wasn't lit up or making a sound. "I think your cell is going off," she said turning back over.

"Let it ring," Will said not wanting to leave the bed to answer a call. JJ nodded and wiggled back over to Will. He placed his pointer finger under JJ's chin and lifted it so their mouths could meet again.

Within a minute his cell was ringing for the second time. Reluctantly Will got out of bed, picked up a pair of boxers from the ground and put them on before walking out his bedroom.

After a little while, JJ walked out to the living room in Will's t-shirt. On her small frame it looked like a dress. "Who was that?" She asked. Will face didn't make it seem like it was good news.

"It was my Momma again," he said a JJ nodded. "She said she thought about it and wants to meet my girlfriend."

"Well you're screwed," JJ laughed.

"I kind of told her she could," Will said. He'd panicked, he didn't think, and now he was in for it.

"Oh you're really screwed," she laughed harder.

"Yeah, unless..." He said, and JJ could read that expression.

"No," she said slowly shaking her head.

"Please," he was ready to beg. "One night. A weekend, tops."

"No," she said more firmly.

"Please JJ," he pleaded. This wasn't a great moment for him.

"We're not dating," she reminded him.

"I know, but she doesn't need to know that," he said. He really didn't know how to change her mind, but he desperately needed to. "What else can I do?"

"Find someone else. Say you broke up. Think before you get yourself into a situation like this," she said throwing out just a couple of ideas.

"All good ideas, but they won't work. I need you. Please," Will said coming over too her. "If you were in this situation, I'd do it for you," he said, but honestly, seeing her standing in front of him in his t-shirt and nothing else, she could get him to do almost anything.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have gotten myself into this situation," she said, making both Will and herself cracked a smile.

"Please," he said, placing his hands on her hips and looking into her eyes. He could easily get lost in them if she let him.

JJ rubbed at her face, thinking it over. She really didn't want to have to do this, but they way he was looking at her, she knew he needed the help, and there was no real reason she couldn't help him out. "Fine," she breathed out. "When?"

What did you think? Do you want me to continue? Love to hear feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, absolutely amazed by the response this got, thank you all so much!

JJ didn't have a free weekend for two more weeks. She thought maybe with some time Will would have worked out a way for this not to happen, but after a call last night, there was no such luck.

She knew she didn't have to go. She could have stayed behind in D.C. and not have had to go through with it. But she liked Will and knew it was just one weekend. Plus if she didn't go she was fairly certain the visits would cease, and she was enjoying the fun she was having with him.

Will picked JJ up from the airport. He hated making her catch a taxi, just seemed like a big waste of money, especially if he wasn't working when she arrived. Will was standing outside his car while parked in the passenger pick up lane. When he saw her walking out the airport he opened the trunk for her to put her small carry on suitcase in.

"Hey," JJ said upon seeing him and Will smiled. Sometimes he forgot how truly beautiful JJ was, and everytime she visited him he couldn't believe he was lucky enough that she was somewhat interested in him. Even if they were just fooling around.

"How you been Darlin?" He asked. Will had found the last few pick ups extremely awkward. Were they meant to hug or kiss in greeting or just get into the car and go?

"Same old," JJ said closing the trunk and walking around to the passenger side. Will took the keys out of his pocket and hopped in the driver's seat. "You?"

"Aside from work, nothing much," he said putting the keys in the ignition.

They held meaningless small talk while they drove back to Will's place. JJ was just trying to find the courage to say the thing she really wanted. And Will just followed JJ's lead. "So, what is exactly happening with your mother this weekend?" She asked once there was a lull in conversation.

"Like I said last night, she still wants to meet you," Will answered looking over to JJ. "You were hoping things had changed in the last 12 hours, weren't you?" He smiled and turned back to the road.

"Weren't you?" JJ asked. She thought it was something they both wanted.

"Of course, but I know once her mind's made up there's no changing it," he said.

"So? What's happening?" She asked again.

"We'll go over there tomorrow for lunch, stay a couple of hours, maybe, and then leave," he answered looking over to see her reaction. He had planned to the bare minimum, for JJ's sake, and his. JJ's face wasn't scrunched up in disgust, so he took that as a good sign.

"Okay, that seems doable," she slowly nodded. She'd had a couple of disturbing thoughts in the past two weeks that they were going to have to keep the charade up for the whole weekend.

"Get in, get out, and we'll be golden," Will said.

"Yeah, until your mother wants to see me again," JJ said sarcastically.

"By then, I'll come up with a real excuse," he said grinning. JJ bit her tongue at the obvious come back, but didn't hide her slight eye roll.

...

"Why are you already getting out of bed?" JJ asked once she felt the bed move the next morning. Will had already put on his boxers and was standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm hungry, plus we'll have to leave soon," he answered turning to leave the room.

"What? Leave soon?" She asked confused, sitting up in bed and pulling Will's sheets up around her. "I thought you said we were going for lunch? It's not even ten o'clock yet," she said looking at the alarm clock on Will's bureau.

"Yeah, its a two hour drive," he called out as he continued on his way to the kitchen. JJ crumbled into her hands in disbelief. This was going to be a long day.

"Coffee?" Will asked after hearing JJ walk out to the kitchen. She had put on his robe and now was completely covered up.

"Please," she said taking a mug off the counter. "You never told me it was a two hour drive," she said holding the warm cup of coffee in her hands.

"Ah sorry, must have slipped my mind," Will apologised as he buttered his toast.

JJ came to stand next to Will. His mouth was full from the bite he had just taken. She took his arm and led it towards her mouth and took a bite of his toast. She wasn't overly hungry, just wanted something small to tide her over. In fact she was feeling sick to her stomach. She really didn't want to have to lie to Will's mother, she was sure she didn't deserve it. She was also scared she'd let something slip and the situation that would result would be nothing short of awkward.

"So when do we have to leave by?" She asked, hoping she had time for a shower and to get dressed.

"10, 10:30 by the latest," he answered taking another bite of his toast.

"Then I'm going to go have a shower," she said before taking another bite of the toast.

"Want company?" He asked coyly. Turning back around JJ shook her head smugly while she finished her mouthful. She grinned at his offer, but there was no time for that.

...

The two hour drive gave them the time the needed to talk about anything they would happen while they were at Will's mother's house. JJ had to learn as much about Will as a proper girlfriend would know, and the same went for Will. Luckily they both knew a lot more than they realised about the other person so the list of things to memorize was short.

Will pulled into a driveway in a small side street. JJ took a quick breath before following Will out the car. Walking up to the front door Will took JJ's hand, already getting into relationship acting mode.

"You ready?" Will asked as they came to a stop at the door.

"Yeah," she nodded shyly.

"Don't worry," he said ringing the door bell. "Pretending will be easy."

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

Will rang the doorbell and they braced themselves for his mother to answer it. Within a minute the wooden door was being flung open and an older woman was wrapping her son in an embrace.

"Ah my baby boy," Catherine LaMontagne said as she placed a hand on Will's cheek.

"Momma," Will replied with a smile. Though sometimes his mother could be a handful he did love her very much. "This-," he tried to say but got cut off.

"And you must be Jennifer," she said turning to JJ. "William hasn't told me much, so you need to tell me more about yourself," she said.

"I'll try," JJ smiled, her nervous feeling was still swelling in her stomach.

"And she will, but she shouldn't have to do it in the doorway," Will said.

"Right," Catherine said. "Come in, come in," she said moving aside for Will and JJ to walk in. JJ walked in first as Will guided her in with his hand on the small of her back. Will led her into the living room.

There was a long sofa and two arms chairs facing each other, with a coffee table in the middle. Will pushed JJ to the sofa side and they took a seat right next to each other.

"Can I get you both something to drink? I've got sweet tea,"Catherine asked after the couple sat down.

"Sounds good, Momma," Will nodded, and Catherine quickly dashed out the room.

"What did you tell her?" JJ asked quietly once his mother had left the room. This conversation had to be fast and over by time Catherine walked back in.

"Just that you're an FBI agent and that you live in Virginia," he had to tell his mother the reason the get together couldn't happen until now.

"That's it?" JJ didn't want any unexpected complications to come up.

"That's it," Will answered, just as he heard his mother come back in. Catherine placed the tray of glasses on the table between them and took a seat on the arm chair.

"So how long have you two been together?" Catherine asked leaning forward and picking up a glass.

"Two, three months," Will answered.

"A few months," JJ said at the same time.

"But you live in Virginia, how does that work?"

"We talk on the phone most nights," Will answered.

"And I come down whenever I have a free weekend. It's difficult but we're making it work," JJ added.

"Well you two do make an adorable couple, I'm just glad we could finally meet," Catherine said.

"Me too, Will's told me a lot about you," JJ said, trying to find the right balance of fake girlfriend and the truth.

"I'm surprised I'd even come up, you think you two would have more interesting things to talk about than some old woman," she laughed.

"Nonsense, I tell JJ everything," Will said taking JJ's hand in his.

"Me too," JJ added while she smiled at Catherine. Catherine looked over the moon with the pairing.

The door bell rang and Catherine checked her wrist watch for the time. "Ah that would be your brother," she said standing up.

"Luke? What's he doing here?" Will asked his mother.

"Well I invited him, dear," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because this is a family lunch. Did I not tell you?"

"No," Will answered and his eyes darted between his mother and JJ's reaction. He was dumbfounded. He couldn't imagine how she was.

"Well once you said you were bringing Jennifer, I called your siblings. It's not everyday you bring your girlfriend home," she said laughing off her son's bewilderment.

"Amy's coming too?" Will asked referring to his sister. This couldn't be any worse.

"She's running a little late, but said she'd be here before we sit for lunch," Catherine replied. The door bell sounded again and she quickly went off to answer it.

"Your whole family?" JJ looked at Will with nothing but shock and confusion filling her face.

"I swear I had no idea," Will said with a look that mimicked JJ's.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't even know," he answered honestly. It was going to be hard enough to do this just for his mother, but now his whole family.

"We're screwed."

Will looked around the room and his eyes fell on the table in the next room. It was fully set, and he knew what that meant. "Crap," Will said mostly to himself.

"What?" JJ asked worriedly.

Thanks for reading. Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those people who are reviewing, wow, seriously thank you!

"This just became a lot harder," Will said, his eyes so wide in shock. JJ still had no idea what Will knew, and she didn't like it.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Uncle Will," a child's scream increased in volume as it ran full speed to the sofa.

JJ looked at the brunette little girl who had a smile filling her face as she saw her uncle. "Sarah," Will said as he picked up his niece and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Who's she?" Sarah asked pointing at JJ.

Will placed the six year old down before answering. "This is my...ah girlfriend, JJ," he explained.

"Daddy! Uncle Will has a girlfriend. Uncle Will has a girlfriend," Sarah half screamed and half laughed before running over to her father.

Will stood to greet his brother and JJ followed. "Luke, how you going," Will said holding out his hand.

Luke looked like a younger version of Will, and in his hands he held a younger version of himself. He shifted his four year old son Anthony around to have a free hand. "Busy," he said motioning to his children and shaking Will's hand. "And you must be the famous girlfriend," Luke said looking over to JJ.

"Hi, I'm JJ," she said shaking Luke's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "My Mrs is just getting something from the car, she'll be in soon," he said moving forward and into to the house to get the kids settled in.

"Hey babe, can you show me where the bathroom is?" JJ asked. It seemed like the only way she could think to get to talk to him alone.

"Oh I didn't give you a tour, would you like one?" Catherine asked coming back into the room.

"Don't worry it about it Momma, I'll do a mini one," Will said realising that JJ didn't actually need to use the bathroom.

"Oh you're a good boy," Catherine said placing a passing hand on his cheek and Will smiled into it.

"Okay, this way," Will said placing a hand on the small of JJ's back and led her down the passage way.

"What the hell?" JJ said once she was sure no one else was around. They found a corner they could stand and not be seen.

"I am so sorry," he said, knowing exactly how ambushed JJ felt.

"You said this would just be your mother, and now it's your whole family?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are," he said placing his hands on her sides.

"I doubt it," she said breathing out a sigh of anger. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"Come on, it's still the same plan, get in, get out, only thing that's changed is a few more people," Will said trying to bring some perspective to the situation.

"A few more people? Next thing we know your cousins will be marching through the door, all because you haven't brought a girl home since college," she said bitterly.

"High school," he admitted.

"Whatever."

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm forever in your debt," Will said.

"That's understatement," she said, but she'd make him make it up to her tonight and tomorrow.

"Maybe this will be easier," he suggested, though he wasn't sure if he believed it, but he hope it would be.

"How? We'll have to be on 100% of the time. This will probably be the last private moment we have until we leave. Do you think we can do this? Because I don't know if we can," she admitted.

"We'll have to try," he said, though he wasn't so sure. He didn't know the consequences if his family found out that JJ wasn't actually his girlfriend, but he knew it wouldn't be good. His mother took family very seriously and bringing an outsider in was crime, that's why he hadn't brought anyone home for her to meet, and he wished he still hadn't.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. It was just acting. Hell she acted a lot of times in her job, how would this be any different.

Will slid his hand down the rest of her left arm and took her hand in his. "Thank you," he said kissing her on the cheek, more in appreciation than her being his fake girlfriend. "We can do this," he said both to himself and to JJ.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

"So Momma, do you need any help with lunch?" Will asked after he and JJ walked back into the living room. Will's thinking was the faster lunch was ready the faster they could leave.

"If you need anything done, I'll be happy to help out," JJ added. She was going to pretend the situation was real and she really did want to impress Will's mother. She hadn't been introduced to a boyfriend's family since college so she was a little rusty on how things usually worked.

"That would be wonderful," Catherine said happy she had been offered help.

"Uncle Will can you come outside and play with me and Daddy?" Sarah, Will's niece, asked coming up to her uncle.

"Sorry Bear," Will said. Bear was Will's nickname for his niece. "But I'm going to help Grandma out with lunch."

"Okay," Sarah said glumly.

"Well how about you go out with them and Jennifer and I can work on lunch," Catherine suggested. Will didn't think that was a good idea. He could only see it ending badly if he left JJ alone with his mother and his sister in law.

Will looked over to JJ, but she didn't seem panicked or anything like that. "Yeah, okay. Just don't scare her off," Will instructed his mother, before quickly squeezing JJ's hand before letting it go. "Come here," Will said as he picked up his niece and she screamed in excitement in her uncle's grasp.

"So what can I do?" JJ asked after watching Will walk away.

…

"He so great with kids," Tessa, Luke's wife, said as she watched out the window. JJ didn't know if she was talking about Will or Luke.

"Always has been," Catherine added, still not clueing JJ in.

"Sarah loves him, always asking when she can see him next. You should have seen her light up when we told her about today," Tessa replied, and JJ was about 99% certain they were talking about Will. She looked out the window at what the two other women were watching. She saw him chasing around the little girl, while Luke sat on the ground with his son.

"It's a shame he hasn't gotten any of his own," Catherine said, but JJ only zoned in halfway through the comment.

"No doubt."

"So, Jennifer, is that something you two have talked about?" Catherine asked and JJ had to hold back her startled look.

"Oh, we're a long way off of that," JJ laughed pretending this didn't make the situation even more awkward than it already was.

"A year? Two years?" Catherine asked.

"Oh don't pressure her. They probably aren't that serious yet," Tessa said cutting Catherine off. She was taking Will's 'don't scare her off' into account.

"Thanks," JJ smiled.

"Well it's not like my son will ever tell me. He's so private. Do you know I had to force him into bringing Jennifer today," Catherine said.

"Maybe that's why he's private," Tessa joked with JJ and JJ laughed genuinely.

"I would never have gotten to meet her if I didn't. And dear, it's an absolute joy meeting you," Catherine said placing an open hand on JJ's shoulder. Will's family was so open and welcoming, JJ couldn't understand why he never brought his previous girlfriends home to meet them. The phone started ringing from the other room and Catherine excused herself to go answer it.

"You're really lucky," Tessa said, and JJ looked up confused, not understanding how this situation was anything but unfortunate.

"How's that?" JJ asked.

"Will's such a good guy. If I had met him before Luke," She joked. "No, but really, I've always been surprised no one else has snatched him up before now."

"Lucky for me, I guess," JJ smiled. "Do you know why that is? He doesn't really talk about it," she asked slightly curious.

"From what I've heard from Luke, he just wasn't ready to settle down, or was waiting for the one and no one has been right. But obviously that changed now. And although I don't know you all that well, you seem like you're perfect for him," Tessa said. JJ hid back her amusement over Tessa's choice of words. There was no way they were 'perfect' for each other. That was laughable.

"Well thank you, and I hope you're right," JJ said. She was actually starting to somewhat enjoy the situation. It was nice seeing how a normal family functioned, it had been so long she'd almost forgotten.

"Oh I'm right," Tessa said.

Catherine walked passed the kitchen and right outside, within a minute Will was walking in after her, but they again passed the kitchen.

"What's happening?" JJ asked Tessa.

"Amy must be here."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its been a while, I've been busy.

"You got old," Amy said to Will as they walked in side by side. Will had a bag in his hands.

"And you got fat," he joked.

"Oh that's a nice thing to say to your pregnant sister," Amy grinned as she placed a hand on her stomach. "So where's this girlfriend of yours I've heard so much about?" She asked. Will hadn't told Amy anything about JJ, so he guessed there was a hint of sarcasm in that comment or his mother had not grown out of her gossiping ways.

"In the kitchen helping out with lunch," Will answered as they walked through the living room.

"Mom, you put the poor girl to work?" Amy asked turning back to her mother.

"She offered," Catherine replied.

"Did she actually offer or did she offer like Will 'offered' to bring her up to meet you?" Amy asked and Will chuckled, glad his sister knew exactly what their mother was like.

"No, she did offer," Will answered as they walked into the kitchen to see JJ and Tessa cut their conversation off after seeing the three of them walk in.

JJ watched as Amy went over and hugged Tessa in greeting. Then unexpectedly she was pulled into her own hug by the pregnant woman. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Will's older sister Amy. I'm so happy you're here, but just looking at you, you look way out of my brother's league," Amy said as she and JJ pulled apart. JJ smiled at the comment.

JJ liked the banter the whole family had. It had been something that had been missing from her life for a very long time. It had just been her and her mom for such a long time, that it seemed this sort of family dynamic was never one she would have.

"Oh you're too sweet," JJ said.

"No, I'm serious, is he paying you to be here? What's the arrangement?"

"Gee, thanks sis," Will said from the other side of the counter.

JJ leaned over close to Amy so she could whisper. "He said he'll make it up to me when we get back tonight," JJ said, she was never this open, but she felt like she could.

"I like her," Amy smiled to the rest of the room. Will grinned though he knew after today they'd probably never see her again. That thought saddened him.

...

"Hey you," JJ said coming outside to see Will. Will had come out not long after Amy had arrived. All the girls had seemed to gang up on him and spending time with his brother, niece and nephew seemed like a good way to get away from the women in his family. He had come to the patio to take a break from playing and to take a sip of his beer.

"Hey," he said seeing the blonde. He looked in through the window to see all three women staring out at them. So even out here they had to keep up the charade. He reached out and placed his lips quickly on hers. He put the bottle back on the table and turned around to hug JJ from behind. JJ smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Mom can lip read," he said quietly and JJ picked up Will's bottle and took a swig before placing it back down.

"That's a handy skill to have," JJ said understanding now why he had pulled her into his arms. Though if she if she was being honest she was disheartened that he held her for show and not for any other reason. She quickly shook that thought from her head.

"She was married to a cop for almost 30 years, said it was a necessity," he answered.

"Guess it would be. Your father didn't tell her much?" JJ asked.

"Nah, he wanted to keep it all away from her, never wanted her to worry. I do the same thing, I guess," Will answered. "That's one thing I like about you, I can share things about my job with you, there's not many people I feel comfortable doing that with," he said honestly.

"Cause I'm an agent and already know what goes on?" JJ asked.

"That, and you don't seem like the kind to scare easily," he said kissing her cheek, not really caring if they had an audience or not. "Plus I'm usually more worried about you than you would be of me," he added.

JJ turned in her place so to be facing Will. She smiled up at him. She didn't want to admit it but seeing this different side of Will was making her fall for him. She already knew he was a good guy, but seeing him with his family put him on a whole new level. But this wasn't what they were. They were friends with benefits, that was it. There was no point putting real feelings into it, she'd just get hurt by Will not reciprocating them, and she didn't want that. Will was wrong about her not being the type to scare easily.

"You don't need to worry about me," she said.

"But I do, I can't help it. I want to keep receiving your calls, and keep seeing you every other weekend. I don't want that to stop."

"Neither do I," she said. Will saw a little twinkle in JJ's eyes, and he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Their eyes locked, each waiting for the other to make a move.

There was a knock on the window and both JJ and Will turned in place to see Catherine mouthing the words 'Lunch is ready'.

Did you like?

Reviews?


End file.
